


Operation, Get Iwaizumi to Love Me!!

by Soulless_espurr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Fluff, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_espurr/pseuds/Soulless_espurr
Summary: Oikawa Tooru didn't expect much when he returned to Japan from France, nothing more than to finish university and live comfortably as a model and designer. Of course, with his luck, good or bad, he accidentally runs into a short, spiky haired man with a temper who makes him realize,"I've got a thing for arms."





	1. Phase Zero

_Oikawa was pissed._

 

He stood in the lobby of Narita International Airport, tapping away on his phone. It had been three years since Oikawa left for France to study abroad, three years since he stood on his home soil. It was exactly as he remembered, people bustling everywhere to catch their planes. It was nearing the end of November, the holidays had begun and the airport showed that fact quite a bit. Oikawa checked the time on his phone, _8:00 PM!? Are you shitting me? They were supposed to be here two hours ago?_ By they, Oikawa meant Sugawara Koushi, Daishou Suguru, and Tendou Satori, also known as, "The Smug Asshole Plus Suga Squad." The four had been texting buddies in high school, eventually, the group started hanging out a little bit after graduation and became best friends.

 _Sugawara better be ready to get actually murdered if he doesn't show up in the next half hour_ , Oikawa shot their group chat a text.

 

**His Majesty has entered the group chat.**

 

 **His Majesty** : Where the fuck are you

 **Mr. Refreshing** : Sorry!! We got stuck behind a traffic accident

 **Nintendou** : He's pulling your leg, your highness, suga wanted coffee

 **Snake-kin** : HA sorry sugar~ Gotta throw u under the bus 

 **His Majesty** : SUGA WTF IM BORED

 **Mr. Refreshing** : I hate all of you. We'll be there in 10 minutes.

 

Oikawa huffed and started jokingly twitter-ranting about fake friends, when he caught sight of two men standing nearby.  _These eavesdropping skills weren't given to me for nothing,_ Oikawa thought as he watched and listened to the two. The taller man had a large smile on his face, he had short, black hair and was wearing a pilot's uniform. The shorter man, Oikawa couldn't see his face, was wearing a blue hoodie and had spiky, black hair. 

".... _The Black Eagle... bar nearby........................It's really nice in there,"_ Oikawa could make out only a few words of their conversation before he was tackled to the ground. The two men looked over at him before walking away and out the doors.

"OIKAWA!" Tendou shouted loudly as he hugged the brunette, suffocating him.

"T-tendou!?" Oikawa coughed, exasperated, as he wriggled out of Tendou's death grip.

"We missed you!" Tendou cooed, picking up Oikawa's things, then Oikawa himself. Tendou's twisted smile freaked out Oikawa when they first met, but now it just brought a smile to his own. The red haired man laughed loudly as Suga and Daishou appeared from behind him. 

"Suga! Daishou!" Oikawa cheered and hugged the two, slightly shorter men.

"Hey Oikawa~" Daishou snickered and planted a kiss on Oikawa's cheek, he returned it courteously.

"It's so nice to see you! I-I apologize for not getting you at six..." Suga said meekly, hold his hands behind his back.

Oikawa just laughed and hugged the silver headed man, "It's alright, don't worry. I understand, you get cranky as fuck when you haven't had caffeine."

"So~ How was it, Princess?" Daishou cackled, "enjoyed yourself in the land of romance?"

"It was a dream," Oikawa whispered wistfully, "I loved every part of my time there. Except for that time my roommate-"

"Hey, let's not talk here in this boring ass airport. Anyone got a place to hang at?" Tendou cut off Oikawa. Oikawa sneered at him before thinking. 

He jumped up, "Hey, I've got something. I was eavesdropping into someone's conversation-"

"Damn Oikawa~ Already back to your old habits~!"

"Shut up. Anyways, there's this bar...  _The Black Eagle_... I think that's what it's called, it seems interesting."

"AH! I know that place, Wakatoshi-kun works there," Tendou shouted.  _Wakatoshi-kun?_

"Well, if Ushijima works there, then it's probably good! Let's go!" Suga called and grabbed Oikawa by the hand.  _Ushijima? Why does everyone know him but me?!_

 

**\-----------------------------------**

 

The street was quiet as the four walked to the bar. Several cars were parked along the side of the road, streetlights flickered over them, and the smell of gasoline and trash filled their nostrils.  _This certainly isn't the best neighborhood I've been in..._

Oikawa stopped, "Hey Daishou?"

"Hm?" Daishou hummed as the rest of the group turned to face Oikawa. 

"Why don't you invite Mika? We were friends before I left, or did you two break it off?"

Daishou thought for a moment, "Now that you mention, I think I forgot to tell her that you were coming back today."

"DAISHOU!" Oikawa whined.

"Sorry~ Also, Mika and I live together now~" Daishou winked and threw up a peace sign.

"Really!?"  _Daishou's lucky to have met her. Mika is amazing._

"Don't worry Oikawa, you're not the only person without someone to hold at night," Tendou snorted.

"What do you mean?" 

"Tendou caught himself a boyfriend," Suga explained as Tendou smiled brightly.

"UGH!! Tendou, of all people, got a lover before I did!?" Oikawa sighed loudly and grabbed Suga, "Suga, you are the only person I have left." 

Suga giggled, "Don't worry Oikawa, I will always be your shoulder to cry on."

Daishou, who had walked away from the group for a moment, returned with his phone in hand, "Mika said she's on her way. Also, she's super pissed at me right now so stay on her good side."

"YOU should have told her I was coming back!"

"Never crossed my mind~"

"Hey," Tendou crooned, "are we going to this bar or not?"

"Sorry!"

 

___________________________

 

The bar was quiet, it was Monday so that was expected. Dim lanterns lit up the few tables on the left half of the bar, with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the rest of the room. The counter was polished and shiny, a few stray glasses a top it. In the corner of the room, the two men Oikawa had seen at the airport were having a conversation with who appeared to be the bartender. At this point, Oikawa got a full view of the shorter man he saw earlier. His caramel skin was absolutely gorgeous, it complimented his face and hair. He had no sense of fashion, but honestly, he looked good in any outfit Oikawa could think of. His arms... holy shit,  _his arms._ His biceps were stunning,  _he probably works out, a lot._ Oikawa stood there in utter shock and admiration, staring at the man who stole his heart without even knowing it. 

"Um... Oikawa?" Suga poked his side, bringing him back to reality.

"Do you see him?" Oikawa pointed to the two men, "Look at him, he's.... fucking gorgeous."

Suga stared for a minute, his face then flushed, "I-I, yeah, he looks so hot in that uniform..."

"What? No! The short one!"

"He looks cute," Daishou jumped into their conversation, "you trying to score a date, Oiks?"

Oikawa blushed, "What'sit to you?"

"Hehe~" Daishou chuckled. 

"Tendou?"

"Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou cheered and ran over to the bar counter, he peppered the bartender's face with kisses before motioning for the rest of the group to come over.

"Hello Sugawara-san, Daishou-san, and... um.." the tall bartender hesitated for a moment.

"Waka, this is Oikawa, he's been in France for the past three years," Tendou explained, motioning to the brunette, "you may call him Oikawa-san, but we like to call him, your majesty."

Oikawa wasn't really paying attention to the introductions, his gaze fixated on the two men in the corner.

"Oikawa?.... OIKAWA!" Suga flicked his forehead.

"What the hell Suga?"

"Introduce yourself, asshole," Suga glared.

"Sorry Mom. My name is Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa growled, angry at everyone in the bar at that moment.

"Oh for christ's sake, don't pull this shit right now," Suga sighed deeply.

 

The door slammed open suddenly, causing everyone in the bar to jump, the men in the corner stared at the group at the bar, then at the new arrival.

"DAISHOU. SUGURU," a medium height girl with long, light brown hair stomped into the bar.

"Heh..." Daishou squirmed as the girl grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Hi, Mika-chan..."

"You didn't tell me that Tooru was coming back today!" Mika shouted at him, very obviously pissed.

"I-it never-"

"Shut your mouth, you snake fucker!" Mika's gaze switched over to Tooru, who gulped, "Tooru! I missed you!!"

"I missed you too, Mika..." Oikawa gave her an awkward hug. Everyone in their group was slightly afraid of Mika, even Daishou. We knew she was joking, but damn, could she scare the shit out of you.

"Mika-chaaaan..." Daishou whined, "I'm sorryyyyy...."

"I know you are and I'm still mad, but I love you anyways," Mika sighed and gave Daishou a kiss on the cheek.

 

The two men had ceased watching the group of people and started collecting their things.  _Noooooo Please don't leave yet... I don't even know your name!_ They exited the bar, leaving a tip on the counter.

"Looks like your dreamboats have left the dock," Tendou laughed.

"Shut up!" Suga was the one to yell at Tendou this time, his eyes longing to gaze at that pilot for just a minute longer.

"You two are interested in those two?" Ushijima questioned, collecting their tip.

"YES! Ushiwaka. Tell me all you know!" Oikawa ran to him, begging for any information on his lovely new crush.

"Well, the shorter one is named Iwaizumi. He's a student at X University, I believe he told me he's studying Law and Business. The taller one is Daichi, he's a pilot. He's taking his vacation for December right now."

"And do you think they would match with us well~?" Oikawa hummed happily at the thought of having a lawyer as his boyfriend.

"For Sugawara-san, I believe that Daichi and you would get along very well," Suga blushed from hearing this. Ushijima continued, "As for you, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi has specifically told me he hates, "Pompous assholes," so I am not sure how well you two would work together."

"What!?!!?"

"Daaaamn Wakatoshi-kun! It's always the quiet ones who throw out the hottest roasts," Tendou laughed loudly.

"He got you there, Oikawa~" Daishou snickered.

"Ushi is correct..." Mika added.

"His name is... Daichi.." Suga was thinking to himself, completely unaware of how much Oikawa just got fucking roasted.

 _Damn you Ushiwaka! I will never in my life forgive you for that!_ Oikawa thought to himself for a moment, before turning back to Ushijima. 

"Does Iwaizumi come here often?" Oikawa questioned.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and the weekends. He's a regular."

_Wonderful!! Operation, Get Iwaizumi To Love Me, is now on!!_


	2. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets bullied.  
> Suga wrecks Iwaizumi.  
> Volleyball!

_ Iwaizumi was pissed...... At himself. _

 

Iwaizumi was sprawled out on the soft, white couch resting in Hanamaki and Matsukawa's apartment. Their apartment was way too bright for Iwaizumi's taste, but he didn't really care that much. He was fucking tired.

Last night made Iwaizumi want to punch himself in the face. Daichi had returned from his flight to France and was finally on break, finally the two could enjoy each other's company. Of course, he had to see _him_. The brunette stood near the two other men in the airport, and Iwaizumi couldn't handle it. The brunette was... really cute, his caramel eyes and chocolate colored hair enchanted Iwaizumi more than it should have. When Daichi appeared next to him, he had to turn away from the brunette so he wouldn't lose his cool.

They left for Ushijima's bar and were having a decent time, until the brunette showed up again.

_Of course he would haunt me in the one place I go to relax_ , Iwaizumi huffed, reliving the events of yesterday. Of course, he couldn't possibly be an angel. Iwaizumi started eavesdropping, and his, "angel," turned out to be, just absolutely annoying. His whining gave Iwaizumi a headache, the way he talked down on everyone pissed him off, his clearly narcissistic personality....

_Fuck_ , Iwaizumi shook his head, _stop thinking about that bastard_. His eyes drifted to his left where Hanamaki grinned at him with a devilish smile.

"Someone's got pretty boy on the brain again~"

"Fuck off, Maki."

"Just speakin' the truth," Hanamaki cackled. Iwaizumi groaned, why am I friends with him again?

The door creaked open, Matsukawa, dressed in a very stylish suit, stepped into the living room.

"Ohhh fuck, Matsun," Hanamaki practically moaned, "you can't come in here wearing that and not warn me~"

"Oh~ Well, we can just kick out Iwa and-"

"Stop, please."

"No fun allowed here," Matsun sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Maki, "boy troubles, eh Iwaizumi?"

"Leave me alone," Iwaizumi looked away from the two, who looked at each other and grinned. Hanamaki whipped out his phone,

 

**Memefuck:** yoooo ushi u up?

**Mooshijima** : Hanamaki? You almost never text me.

**Memefuck:** hey u kno that pretty boy from last night yea?

**Mooshijima** : Oikawa-san? Yes, I remember him.

**Memefuck:** is he coming tonight?

**Mooshijima** : Yes, he said he'll come here on Iwaizumi's regular days.

**Memefuck** : OHOHOHO get ready cuz dai and iwa will totally b there

 

Hanamaki threw down his phone, excitedly. He grabbed Matsukawa and began whispering in his ear.

"Oh what the hell," Iwaizumi glared, "what did Ushijima-san say?"

Matsukawa snorted loudly, "nothing you would care about~"

"Maki, what the hell did he say?"

"Nothin' much."

"You two are evil," Iwaizumi sighed deeply.

"Iwa, call Daichi," Hanamaki said, suddenly serious.

"Why?"

"You're going back to the Eagle."

 

\------------------------------

 

"Oikawa, why are we going to the bar again? I drank so much I almost puked..." Suga groaned as Oikawa dragged him down the street by his hand.

"I already told you!! We are enacting phase one of operation, Get Iwaizumi to Love Me!" Oikawa cheered as the two rounded the corner, the Black Eagle just in sight.

"Oikawaaaa, why do I have to come with you?"

Oikawa snickered, "Daichi will be there."

Suga paused, "you make a compelling point, Tooru."

Oikawa hummed to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have Koushi as a best friend. Suga had been by his side since the first year of high school, his first texting buddy, his first shoulder to cry on, his first crush, and his first time. It didn't work out in the end, but the two stayed together, best friend's until the end.

They opened the door to the bar, the wafting smell of alcohol hit their noses.

"Oikawa-san, Sugawara-san," Ushijima bowed slightly before returning his focus to the pink haired man sitting in front of him, who.... was grabbing the man next to him's ass? Oikawa didn't question it. He looked around, searching for his dear Iwaizumi. Finally, his eye's landed on a grumpy man, sitting in a booth with the other man, Daichi.

Both Oikawa and Suga swooned at the sight of the two strong looking men, Oikawa felt his heart beat a mile a minute. 

"Koushi-chan."

"Yes, Tooru?"

"I am," Oikawa paused, "very gay for that man."

"I can see that, and I don't blame you. He is very attractive," Suga murmured, not really listening to Oikawa.

While Oikawa was fantasizing about his gay crush, Hanamaki was watching, intently.

 

\----------------------

 

**Memefuck:** Iwa, do u see him  


**Iwaizumi:** Yes?

**Memefuck:** r u sure about him cuz he looks like hes an ass

 **Iwaizumi** **:** He might be an angel, don't judge a book by it's cover.

 **Memefuck:** well im judging him like that and i bet hes an ass, give me five bucks if he is :P

 **Iwaizumi:** Shut up

\-----------------------

Iwaizumi couldn't help but listen to his, "angel," as the brunette chatted with the various patrons of the bar. Iwaizumi couldn't decide if he hated the man's voice or thought it was the voice of god himself. It was smooth, but shrill, but cute, but annoying.

 _Fuck me,_ Iwaizumi groaned inwardly, Daichi stared at him, confusedly.

"Are you alright?" Daichi questioned as he sipped his drink. 

"Not really," Iwaizumi sighed, "life's a bitch."

"I feel ya," Daichi chuckled, his eyes drifted over to the center of the room. They stopped moving for a moment, then widened. Iwaizumi stared in the direction Daichi was looking, his own eyes landed on his, "angel's," friend.

"Ah," Iwaizumi smirked, "see something you like?"

"Eh?!" Daichi flushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

Iwaizumi laughed, "looks like we're in the same boat, Dai."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Iwaizumi sighed again. 

"Hey! Pretty boy!" Iwaizumi heard Hanamaki squawk at the brunette, and motion for him to come over.  _Ohhh fuck no._

"You need something, red-head?" the brunette squawked back.  _Shiiiiit._

"I think my two friends over there want to talk to you two pieces of eye candy~" Hanamaki snorted. _KILL ME._

"Eh?" the brunette turned to face Iwaizumi, the two made eye contact for the very first time, Iwaizumi could've sworn he saw pink on the other man's cheeks.

"Go acquaint yourselves!" 

\----------------------

 _What's going on?_ Oikawa's face felt hot as he stared his crush in the face for the first time. The man looked gentle, despite his muscly figure. He also looked  _way too hot_ in that leather jacket.

"Um..." Oikawa breathed out, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Uh... Hello?" the other man said, his gruff voice caused Oikawa to shudder,  _holy shit_. 

Oikawa was not a religious man, but he was praying to every religious entity that the other man didn't notice how sweaty his face was, and that it didn't ruin his make-up.

"My name is Oikawa Tooru, you?" Oikawa sat down at the table nearest to the other man's booth, holding out a hand.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," the other man replied, shaking his hand in return. Oikawa's mind reeled, the man's name was, weirdly sexy.

The two sat in a silence that felt like it lasted a thousand years before Suga piped up, trying to save the conversation.

"Hello!! My name is Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga. And you are?" He motioned to the other man, sitting quietly.

He nodded, smiling, which apparently killed Suga, "Daichi Sawamura."

The four continued to sit in silence, when out of the blue, the red-head from earlier popped up behind him, scaring Oikawa to death. He screamed, his wailing making Suga started laughing like a maniac, and Iwaizumi and Daichi joined in. 

"H-hanamaki, please," Iwaizumi managed to say before returning to his laughter,  _cute._

"The party died over here!!" Hanamaki crooned then turned back to the bar, "Ushi!! Make me four drinks, I don't care what they are!"

"I think we're good Hana-" Iwaizumi was cut off as a slightly taller man came up behind Hanamaki,  _those eyebrows... they're either really sexy or really fucking creepy,_ Oikawa thought to himself.

"Shut your damn mouth, Iwa, we're helping you out here, Matsukawa Issei," he turned to Suga and Oikawa, smiling.

Iwaizumi grumbled, then sighed loudly, "Fine, fine. I need a drink anyways. The office is wearing me down."

"Aw, Iwa-chan? Work troubles?" Oikawa cooed, trying his best to sound flirty.

Iwaizumi whipped around to stare at him. Suga started laughing even more, "Iwa-chan!?! W-what kinda nickname is that?"

"i think it sounds cute, Suga, so shut the hell up!" he said, faking a smile, "Now,  _Iwa-chan_ , answer my question~ Let's break this awkwardness of a first meeting."

Iwaizumi looked at him dead in the face, "One, don't call me Iwa-chan, two, real estate is painful."

"Ah, so you're a realtor, Iwaizumi-san?" Suga asked.

"See? Now that's how you greet someone. Yes."

"Whatever! What do you do, Dai-san?"

"Me? I'm a pilot, I'm on a week break before the airports get super busy for the holidays."

"Wait... Did you fly a plane yesterday?" Oikawa questioned.

"Yeah, from France."

"Ah! Really? I was on that flight!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Really? What were you doing in France?" Iwaizumi hummed to himself. Ushijima came over with four drinks of various colors, Iwaizumi thanked him as the four reached four the drink of their choice. Suga and Iwaizumi began reaching for the same one. 

"Ohoho! Sorry Iwaizumi-san, but this one's mine," Suga cackled.

"Over my dead body," Iwaizumi answered playfully.

"Arm-wrestle for it!!" Oikawa cheered, "let's see who's the strongest of you two."

Daichi laughed, "let's see if Iwaizumi's record stands."

"Alright, alright..." Iwaizumi sighed, "Put 'em up, Sugawara-san."

"You're on!!"

The two lined up their elbows, and in less than a second, Iwaizumi's arm was slammed forcefully into the table. Oikawa gasped, and he swore the entire bar went silent.

"No. Fuckin'. Way," Hanamaki whispered as Iwaizumi, almost lifelessly, pulled his hand away.

"Haha!! The drink is mine!" Suga cheered, the entire bar started cheering with him.

"Wow! Iwaizumi finally lost!"

"He's beaten every single regular, even Ushi-kun!" 

"I can't believe that frail-looking guy just fucking broke Iwaizumi's record!"

The bar chattered loudly, several people came over to the booth and gave Iwaizumi a good slap on the back. He barely moved as they made their rounds.  _Damn Suga, remind me to never get on your bad-side._ Suga chugged the entire drink before laughing loudly. 

"H-he..." Iwaizumi managed to putter out.

"Sorry Iwa," Daichi laughed, "but it looks like Sugawara-san is the strongest person I've ever met."

"Suga."

"Ah..." Daichi hummed, "sorry Suga."

Suga blushed,  _gay_ , "T-thanks..."

Oikawa chuckled, then turned back to Iwaizumi, "You alright?"

\----------------------------

_What the fuck???????_

Iwaizumi could barely move as the rest of the bar cheered on Suga-san. He slumped back in the booth, Daichi said something , but he wasn't listening. All he did was drown out the noise, his precious arm wrestling record, a win-streak of 43, broken in less than a second. Only the sound of a chuckle and a chirp brought Iwaizumi back to his senses.

"You alright?"

"I-I... not really..." Iwaizumi mumbled, "I haven't lost a match in ages..."

"Well, everyone loses at some point. For example, my high school volleyball team made it all the way to the finals, two years in a row, and we lost both times."

"Wait, you played volleyball?" Iwaizumi questioned, taking a sip of the remaining drink on the tray.

"I was team captain!" Oikawa chirped proudly.

"What position did you play?" Daichi asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Setter! Best in the business, I'd say!"  _Of course he's a setter, of course he'd say he's the best._

"Really? Iwaizumi and I both played volleyball back in high school," Daichi smiled.

Suga popped into the conversation, "You guys played volleyball!? What positions were you guys?"

"Ace," Iwaizumi said.

"Wing spiker, I was also captain."

"That's really cool, Daichi!" Suga laughed, "I'm a setter."

"Iwa-chaaaaan~ You should let me set for you!" Oikawa whined loudly, falling back in his chair.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Daichi motioned for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to come over, the two attempted to walk over, but of course, being attached at the hip didn't really help. They fell over a table, and Iwaizumi had to stop them before the two started tearing each other apart.

"EHH~ Iwa is no fun!" Hanamaki groaned.

"No sex in the bar, please," Ushijima yelled across the room.

"EHH~ Ushi is no fun!" Matsukawa groaned this time.

"ANYWAYS," Daichi coughed, "how about we all have a three on three. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki on one team, Daichi, Suga, and Matsukawa on the other." 

"Sure!" Oikawa chirped, "ya hear that, Iwa-chan? By the time we're done with the match, you'll never want a different setter again!"

"We'll see."

"Wait," Hanamaki interrupted everything, "What is this Iwa-chan business?"

"Iwaizumi. You got yourself a new nickname?" Matsukawa questioned. He and Hanamaki looked at each other for a moment, a devilish smile formed on their faces.  _Oh no._

"Ohhh~ Iwa-chan~~" Hanamaki cooed, "Pay attention to meeee~"

"Noo~ Iwa-chan should pay attention to meeeee~~" Matsukawa joined in.

"Stop," Daichi ordered, the two stuck out their tongues before leaving Iwaizumi in peace, "Do you two want to join us in a three on three?"

"Sure," they said simultaneously, "when?"

"We don't know," Oikawa stated, then perked up, "hey, let's all exchange numbers! We can all decide a time through text!"

"Alright," Daichi said, the group began fiddling with their phones, registering everyone in their phones.

"Well," Oikawa slid out of his chair, standing up in front of Iwaizumi's booth, "I need to get going, so I'll see you all later~" He made a mad dash out the door, within a second, he was gone.

 

\--------------------

 

Suga only received one text that evening.

 **His Majesty:** Phase one of operation, Get Iwaizumi to Love me, has been accomplished! Phase two is now in action!!

The silver-haired man smiled,  _this is going to get very interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> One, Thank you to everyone who left kudos on this fic, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> Two, Sorry for the wait! I had no motivation over spring break, but now I'm going to try to get chapters out every two weeks or so. 
> 
> Three, AO3 is a bit confusing for me, so there are potential mistakes coming. Sorry!
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Phase two, Get Iwaizumi to Compliment Me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the next chapter!! :-)
> 
> Hit me up on my instagram! @oikawhat


End file.
